1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Video Tape Recorder (VTR). In particular, the present invention relates to the Timer Recording function of a VTR.
2. Background of the Invention
When setting a Video Tape Recorder into a Timer Recording mode, the user should visually confirm whether there is sufficient tape remaining to record the desired event. However, if the user forgets to confirm it before setting up the Timer Recording, it is possible that a later part of the event might not be recorded if there is not enough tape to record the event. The same problem can occur if the user wrongly sets, for example, a Standard mode by mistake, though he actually intended to set the VTR to an Extended mode in which a tape runs one third (1/3) of the speed of the Standard mode.